Life
by mairavelia
Summary: Jangan menyerah untuk hidup. Karena kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau sesali nanti. S.N, Warning inside, DLDR! / Dedicated to SasuNaru Day 2012!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life © Mai Ravelia**

**AU, Shounen-ai (Boys Love), maybe typos, etc.**

**~Dedicated to SasuNaru Day 2012. Happy SasuNaru day, Minna-san!~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Detik demi detik kian berlanjut, mengubah masa lalu menjadi masa sekarang, masa sekarang berubah menjadi masa depan. Dan seterusnya hingga akhir tiba.

Kau terdiam seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kau diam didalam gelap, didalam lingkup waktu yang kau tahu terus bergulir, dan seakan melenyapkanmu perlahan ketika kau diam ditempat, tak berbuat apa-apa.

'Ini dimana?'

Pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, bahkan kau tak tahu telah bertanya pada siapa. Kau begitu bimbang dan bagai terombang-ambing terbawa arus, pikiranmu tak menentu dan sekujur badanmu terasa kaku—mati rasa, tak bisa digerakkan. Tenggorokanmu terasa tercekik sehingga sebuah erangan kecil pun tak mampu kau keluarkan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kau terbangun, layaknya seseorang yang baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Tubuhmu mengejang—dan kau yakin bahwa dadamu baru saja membentur sesuatu—dan matamu terbuka lebar untuk sesaat, karena seketika kau merasakan kelopak matamu terasa berat.

Dingin.

Itulah yang kau sadari pertama kali. _Dingin. _Dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit dan menembus sumsum tulang. Sebuah perasaan ganjil mulai menyelimutimu dan membuat perutmu terasa aneh. Badanmu terasa kaku—mati rasa, persis seperti mimpi yang baru saja kau alami. Bahkan kau tak bisa merasakan jari-jari tanganmu bersentuhan, benar-benar mengerikan.

Kau bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Dengan susah payah kau membuka mulutmu yang terasa kering dan mengeluarkan erangan kecil—yang ternyata berhasil meski terdengar parau—

-dan kau baru menyadari bahwa aroma nafasmu tak familier. Seperti bau _wine _yang amis.

Satu kata itu; amis, seolah menarikmu kembali ke alam sadar bahwa kepalamu terasa berdenyut hebat sedari tadi. Kau berusaha memandang sekeliling melalui ekor matamu. Pemandangan hitam, abu-abu memenuhi penglihatanmu—dengan bercak-bercak merah pekat yang menghiasinya.

Perlahan, kau mulai menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Ingatanmu terulang dengan cepat bagaikan sebuah film yang di-_replay_. Kau mulai menyusun ingatanmu—layakmu puzzle yang sering kau mainkan ketika kecil, satu-persatu potongan puzzle itu mulai tersusun, mulai jelas—

Kau—mabuk—mobil—tiang—

Kau baru menyadari bahwa bau amis yang menguar sedari tadi adalah bau darah. Hitam abu-abu yang kau lihat adalah langit-langit mobil, dan bercak-bercak merah pekat adalah darah.

Mobil_mu_, darah_mu_.

Mengumpat adalah kebiasaanmu, dan saat ini kau ingin sekali mengatakan 'sial' ketika sekujur tubuhmu terasa semakin dingin dan menyakitkan. Kau mulai pesimis—suatu hal yang dulu kau pikir akan mustahil kau rasakan. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dibenakmu. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Berakhir disinikah? Dengan cara seperti ini?

Tidak! Bagaimanapun juga kau selalu yakin setiap masalah _pasti _ada jalan keluarnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya harus meminta tolong orang lain, dan meminta tolong pada orang lain adalah jalan terakhir yang akan dipilihmu—jika situasi yang dihadapimu benar-benar mendesak.

Seperti saat ini.

Tubuhmu tidak dapat bergerak bebas karena terikat sabuk pengaman. Dan entah bagaimana caranya—dadamu tertekan stir mobil sehingga kau merasa sesak. Kepalamu berdenyut hebat dan mengalirkan darah—kau tahu karena kau terus merasa suatu cairan hangat selalu mengaliri kening dan pipimu.

"T-tolong..."

Nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali. Suaramu yang biasa keras kini terdengar tercekat dan putus asa.

Kau, Uzumaki Naruto. Selama duapuluh dua tahun hidup di dunia, tidak pernah merasakan sebuah keputusasaan yang tengah kau alami sekarang.

'_Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?'_

Seperti sebuah suara didalam kepalamu, dengan nada yang mengejek. Kau berpikir sejenak—dan itu membuat sakit kepalamu kian menjadi—dan mulai bertanya dalam hati; _apa maksudnya_.

'_Ya, kau menginginkan ini.'_

Kau tetap diam, sesaat kau berpikir kalau kau sudah gila, karena berdebat secara sepihak dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Lambat laun keyakinanmu mulai goyah. Benarkah kau menginginkan ini semua? Benarkah?

'_Benar.'_

Suara didalam kepalamu tetap mempertahankan argumennya untuk meyakinkanmu—kalau kau menginginkan _semua ini._

Dengan kata lain, seolah mengingatkan kalau kau menginginkan sebuah _kematian_.

Tiba-tiba ujung bibirmu terangkat sedikit dan pandanganmu menerawang. Tersenyum miris sembari mengingat sesuatu—sesuatu yang belakangan ini selalu menjadi topik utama pemikiranmu.

'_Dunia ini kejam' _adalah slogan kolot yang sering kau dengar—dan belakangan ini kau mulai mempercayainya.

Kehilangan orangtua saat awal kuliah, karena petugas ceroboh yang menyebabkan pesawat itu meledak, dan membuatmu sangat kesulitan mendapatkan biaya untuk hidup dengan kondisi kesedihan yang luar biasa mendalam masih berbekas di hatimu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan nilaimu menurun drastis yang menyebabkan beasiswamu dicabut paksa.

Tidak ada yang tahu—tidak ada yang perlu tahu bagaimana kacaunya hati dan pikiranmu. Kau selalu memakai topeng dan kerap bertingkah konyol dihadapan teman-temanmu dan berusaha menertawakan masalah. Belasungkawa yang diberikan teman-temanmu kau batasi dengan ucapan saja, kau tak biarkan mereka mengetahui bahwa matamu sembab setiap malam. Dan sebelum tidur, kau selalu berharap kalau kau tak akan terbangun lagi esoknya.

Dan—kau selalu mengawali pagi hari dengan muram ketika kau masih melihat matahari dari ambang jendela kamarmu.

Menunggu Sang Malaikat Maut menjemputmu membuatmu berpikir akan memakan waktu yang lama. Kemudian kau mencoba membalikkan keadaan; _bagaimana kalau kau yang menghampiri Sang Malaikat Maut._

Menenggak bergelas-gelas _wine _dan merasakan dunia berputar, rasanya seperti melayang setiap saat kau ingin tertawa saja. Kau nekat menyetir sendiri mobilmu untuk pulang, dan bahkan kau juga menertawakan para pejalan kaki yang hampir kau tabrak. Kau benar-benar berada di dunia fantasimu sendiri sehingga kau makin menekan dalam pedal gasmu, dan dengan sengaja mempertemukan mobilmu dengan tiang lisrik.

Kau tertawa dalam hati, usaha yang telah lakukan telah gagal. Kau masih hidup—meski kau yakin tak akan lama lagi karena kau merasakan detak jantungmu melambat, pelan, memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh dengan percuma karena cairan merah tersebut terus mengalir keluar dari tubuhmu.

Kelopak matamu semakin berat. Pendengaranmu melemah dan tubuhmu terasa mendingin meski kau tahu kalau saat ini adalah musim panas. Kau tidak mempedulikan suara-suara yang mulai berdatangan diluar, karena kau tahu kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'_Sayonara,' _ucapmu dalam hati ketika nafasmu mulai tersendat-sendat. Kadar oksigen didalam mobilmu kian menipis karena kau ingat, semua jendela mobil tertutup rapat. Kau mulai memejamkan mata, sembari mengingat wajah kedua orangtuamu yang tak lama lagi akan kau susul.

Kau bahkan tetap memejamkan matamu ketika sangat samar—kau mendengar suara pecahan kaca, yang disusul dengan suara berisik yang kian terdengar karena kaca penghalang sudah tidak ada.

Kau merasa ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata ketika tubuhmu terasa terguncang-guncang. Kau mengernyitkan kening, dan dengan susah payah kau membuka kembali kelopak matamu—yang kau kira tak akan terjadi lagi—dan pelan-pelan mengenali yang ada di sekelilingmu.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! BANGUN, BODOH! KAU DENGAR AKU, KAN?"

Dan seketika kedua matamu sedikit terbelalak. Pelan-pelan kau menyadari kalau kau bukan berada di jok mobilmu lagi, melainkan dipangkuan seseorang yang tengah meneriakimu saat ini.

"Naruto! NARUTO!"

Pemuda itu menyentuh pipimu dengan kasar—memaksamu untuk bicara.

Kau mengenalnya. Ya, kau mengenalnya dengan sangat. Pemuda yang sangat irit bicara namun kini berteriak layaknya orang gila dihadapanmu. "Sasuke..." kau mengucapkan namanya dan tak lupa menunjukan sedikit cengiranmu.

"Kau—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena ia menunduk. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan bola mata hitamnya yang dipenuhi perasaan tak menentu. "—BODOH! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kau hanya bisa menatap miris sahabat yang merangkap kekasihmu. "Kenapa kau datang? Kau merusak rencanaku, kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan orangtuaku," ucapmu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Keheningan aneh mulai menyelimuti. Kau baru menyadari bahwa banyak sekali pasang mata didekat kejadian tabrakan mobilmu. Banyak pula suara sirene yang memekakkan telinga, sehingga kau tak dapat membedakan mana sirene ambulans dan yang mana sirene polisi.

"Kenapa kau tak bercerita kepadaku?"

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan semua lamunanmu. Kau menatap kekasihmu yang juga menatapmu, lama.

"Seluruh hidupku menjadi beban orangtuaku sampai mereka meninggal. Aku hanya tidak ingin—kau bernasib sama dengan mereka. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau aku akan kehilanganmu—"

"Dan apakah kau pernah membayangkan perasaanku jika aku kehilanganmu?"

Kau tercekat. Dan seperti ada sebilah pisau menancap di relung hatimu yang paling dalam. Tidak. Tidak pernah. Kau tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Tidak.

'_Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri.'_

Suara itu terngiang lagi dikepalamu. Tak ada balasan dari pertanyaan Sasuke yang ia lontarkan kepadamu. Tak ada, karena kau membisu. Tak mampu menjawab.

"Itulah mengapa aku sering menyebutmu bodoh, bukan tanpa alasan."

Kau tetap diam. Kau mulai mengutuki kebodohanmu sendiri. Kau mencengkram jaket hitam Sasuke yang kini ternodai darah—sebagai balasanmu. Sasuke hanya diam melihat perlakuanmu, tangannya yang ternoda darahmu mengelus lembut kepalamu yang masih terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Maaf," akhirnya kau berucap setelah sekian lama berpikir untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Kau menyakitiku, kau tahu itu, Bodoh? Melihatmu seperti ini—"

"Maaf—"

"Sudahlah."

Selama ini kau bersikap egois—ironisnya, kau baru menyadarinya sekarang—kau hanya melihat lukamu sendiri, mengasihani dirimu sendiri, tak memikirkan orang lain.

"Maaf, Tuan. Bisakah Anda pergi dari TKP? Kami bermaksud memblokir jalan ini dan membawa korban kerumah sakit untuk dirawat."

Seorang polisi menepuk bahu Sasuke. Ucapan polisi tersebut membuyarkan pikiranmu.

Sasuke diam, ia menatap dirimu—yang masih berada di pangkuannya—dengan datar. "Apakah Anda seorang pendeta?" Kau tahu bahwa pertanyaan Sasuke ditujukan kepada sang polisi.

Kau melihat tatapan bingung polisi tersebut. "Bukan," jawabnya. "Saya seorang polisi yang berpatroli di kawasan ini."

"Kalau begitu, tolonglah untuk menjadi pendeta sementara untuk pernikahan kami."

Tak ayal pun kedua matamu terbelalak. Terkejut, tentu saja. Reaksi yang tak jauh berbeda ditunjukan pula oleh sang petugas kepolisian. Pancaran matanya menunjukan keraguan.

"Saya mohon," pinta Sasuke, dan membuat kedua matamu semakin melebar. Kau tak pernah melihat Sasuke memohon seperti itu.

"Baiklah," sang polisi akhirnya menyetujui permohonan Sasuke setelah terdiam cukup lama. Kau memandang langit kelam yang memayungi kota diselimuti sedikit bintang.

'_Apakah masih sempat?' _kau bertanya dalam hati.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, dia Uzumaki Naruto."

Kau mengerutkan kening, mengapa suara sang kekasih semakin samar?

"Apakah anda, Uchiha Sasuke bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suami yang sah, dalam kondisi kaya maupun miskin, susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, suka maupun duka?"

Sasuke semakin erat menggengam tanganmu, "Ya, saya bersedia."

Kau balas mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu yang berada didalam genggaman kekasihmu, ketika kau merasa oksigen disekitarmu terasa semakin lenyap, dan nafasmu mulai putus-putus. Matamu terasa perih, karena sesuatu yang akan mendesak keluar.

"Dan anda, Uzumaki Naruto—" kau dapat menangkap suara yang bergetar dari sang polisi, "Ap—ah anda be—dia men—rima Uchiha S—suke sebagai suami anda yang –ah, d—lam k—si kaya –pun miskin, susah maupun s—nang, sehat m—pun sakit, suka maupun –ka?"

Kau tahu betul sang polisi tidak berkata terputus-putus seperti yang kau dengar. Ya, kau tahu bahwa ini masalah pendengaranmu yang entah kenapa mulai menurun fungsinya. Tapi kau tak cukup bodoh untuk memahami setiap kata yang diucapkan sang polisi.

Kau mengangkat tanganmu—dengan darah yang berada di sela-sela jarimu—menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan mengalir airmata. Kau mengusapnya pelan, meski itu membuat pipinya kotor, nampaknya kekasihmu tak keberatan.

'_Tuhan, beri aku sedikit waktu saja.'_

"Ya," kau tersenyum lebar seraya menatap Sasuke. Meski terasa sakit luar biasa, kau tidak mempedulikannya, "Saya bersedia."

"K-kalian, b-leh mencium –ngantin k–an."

Kau menghembuskan nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya kau merasakan bibir Uchiha menekan bibirmu lembut dan—bergetar. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kau mengangkat tanganmu dan mengelus kepala kekasihmu dengan pelan, sembari menahan sakit akan rasa sesak yang kian menjadi.

'_Terimakasih banyak, Tuhan.'_

Pendengaranmu sama sekali hilang, pandanganmu mulai kabur dan kelopak matamu terasa berat. Kau tersenyum sekali lagi—sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranmu.

* * *

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

"_Jangan menyerah untuk hidup. Karena kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau sesali nanti."_

_._

HAPPY (belated) SASUNARU DAY 2012! =D

*lirik kalender* Pfftt.. yaya, saya tahu ini sudah sangat telat untuk merayakan SasuNaru Day DX *sigh* sebenernya udah mulai ngetik dari awal Juli, tapii... saya lebih konsentrasi mendownload film dan melalaikan fict ini, jadi, ya gitu deh -_-

* * *

_All Hail SasuNaru, Longlife NaruSasu!_

_-mai-_


End file.
